narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanami Hyūga
Nanami Hyūga is a Jonin level Konohagakure Ninja of the Hyūga clan from the Branch Family. She posses the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyūga family and is of water and wind chakra natures. She is also learned in many water and wind jutsus of which she is experimenting to create new jutsu. Of which she created her own Kekkei Genkai of ice. She is Junior to Kakashi Hatake and was with the ANBU alongside Kakashi Hatake and Tenzou with the code name Pan which was given to her by Kakashi and her ANBU squad. She is second cousin to both Neji and Hinata Hyūga. Her friends and family acknowledge her as Nami. Appearance Nanami Hyūga has the signature pupil less white eyes of the Hyūga clan. She has a small peach pale face with ripe peach lips. Her hair is glossy black and short so it reaches her nape. Her bangs cover the Hyūga mark of the Branch Family seal. A single purple hair-slide pins her hair behind her right ear alone. She has an athletic figure and is about five feet five inches tall. In her days in the Academy and the Genin years she wore a mesh top and tights under a simple purple crop top with bell sleeves and black shorts. During her time in the ANBU she wore their standard uniform. Once she quit she wore purple dress shirt, mesh top underneath and a black crop top as well and black slacks working at the Konoha Hospital. As a Jōnin level ninja, She now wears a bell sleeved, off shoulder, purple top that reaches her mid thighs and a pair of black, short tights underneath. Paired with a pale lilac sash that is tied under her bust, she wears fingerless gloves and her Konohagakure Head Protecter is tied around her neck. Her wakizashi sword is held with the ninja tool kit on her waist. Personality Nanami is usually very quiet and sensible person although she has a very mischievous side to her. She is calm, practical although a little hasty during serious times. She is caring, generous, stubborn, loud and very straight with her life. She is a very curios person since her childhood, which has led to her gaining a lot of friends and enemies. She is very inquisitive of the Human Psyche and has been turned down by Ibiki Morino to be her tutor multiple times. She also that sort of person who misinterprets her emotions and hence never really acts on them even so,Nanami has acknowledged her feelings for Kakashi since her first mission with him in the ANBU but is not the type of person to speak about it. While, She has also had strong emotions for Yamato/Tenzou but has been trying to justify them as being only friendly. She does not Know if she is lying to herself but she would rather ignore her feeling so she would not destroy the relationship she has had with them. She has a strong bond or attachment towards Tenzou and like most of the girls in her class, she too had a soft spot for her senior Kakashi Hatake. She is shown to be very respectful and obedient around him as she is around the head of the family, her parents and the Hokage. This behavior usually surprises her friends. Apart from Yamato/Tenzou, she is very close to her cousins especially Shinju Hyūga. Backstory Nanami was born into the Hyūga clan as the daughter of Sayuri Hyūga and Hitashi Hyūga. Her father, Hitashi Hyūga, was a cousin to the twins Hiashi and Hizashi Hyūga. She was exceptional with her Byakugan skills since an early age but was more keen on learning how to hone her chakra natures and create new jutsu rather than work on her Byakugan. Nanami was an animal lover from an early age, when she was 4 she found an injured Crow and decided to take the bird with her to treat him. Crows being used by or identified as Itachi Uchiha's summoning animal, the elders disapproved of the little one's habits. Yet, Nanami didn't stop. On the way to school every day she would meet up with Hana Inuzuka and play with their dogs. Even after being reprimanded for her wild rebellious behavior Nanami grew to have her summoning animal as crows. This caused a rift between the elders and the little girl who was merely curious. Nanami graduated the Academy when she was 7 years old. Being an inquisitive student she was always one of the intelligent ones in the class. She soon graduated her Chunin exams. Influenced by the excellence of her seniors, she worked her way into a Jōnin level and then the ANBU. This was the time she met Kakashi and the rest of their friends, Yamato/Tenzou had soon become one of her important friends. Although there were age differences she had found great friends in them. Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Anko and so on. During her time in the ANBU she was assigned a mission that went wrong in all possible ways. If it were not for the backup the Third Hokage had sent, Nanami would have been tortured to death. Shaken from the incident and embarrassed at her incompetence as an ANBU member she resigned and joined the Konoha hospital to learn Medical ninjutsu. Nanami would work at the hospital and go home. This was her cycle for 7 years until during the Konoha invasion. She was reinstated as a Jōnin and helped in the rebuilding of Konoha as well as carrying out missions. During the times she isn't working she would always meet up with Tenzou or Kurenai. Techniques Being a Hyūga, Nanami is skilled in taijutsu and the Byakugan Jutsu. Due to her time in the Konoha Hospital, Nanami gained knowledge in Medical ninjutsu, poisons and antidotes. She uses poison in her weapons as well. Since her Chakra is of both Wind and Water Natures she has developed a few techniques with each of the natures. She was one of the youngest in the ANBU to possess two natures at such a young age, excluding Yamato/Tenzou, and to have developed her own Kekkei Genkai of ice. Similar to Yamato/Tenzou she is able to create weapons, shapes and defense mechanisms with her ice among a few other jutsu. Although her Ice jutsu wears out her chakra faster than wind or water. Part I During the Invasion of Konoha arc she is seen among the jonin at the borders fighting off the platoons of Grass and Sound Ninjas. She helped fight and heal the Konoha Shinobi. Nanami was unable to attend the Third Hokage's funeral as the hospital was still full of the injured that needed her attention. Part II With the Fifth Hokage in Office, Nanami had already reinstated as a jonin and sent on missions. She met Kakashi and Yamato/Tenzou ever so often in the village. On one occasion Nanami was appointed to retrieve some secret documents that belonged to the Hyūga Family and had been stolen after the Invasion. The spy was caught during a previous mission led by Kakashi but it was found out that the spy had been brainwashed and put under some sort of jutsu. And for this retrieval, Kakashi was sent along with Nanami. She reminisces of how it was like the old times although Kakashi notes that Nanami was now a changed and a much stronger Kunoichi than before. One who could surpass even him. They share many moments that strengthened their bond. During the mission, one night at camp, Nanami confessed her feelings for Kakashi in her sleep. She is unaware if she even said that or that he heard her. But the next morning he seemed more caring towards her than before. After retrieving the documents they faced the theives and had to fight them off for more than a day or two. Eventually winning and heading back towards Konoha, Nanami healed Kakashi even though she herself was battered. It was during this time that she finally saw what was under the mask, making her blush. After the Shinobi World War, the moment she saw Yamato/Tenzou, Nanami's eyes welled with tears before pulling him into a hug. She was relieved he was okay and grieving for the loss of her brother Neji. Yamato/Tenzou and Kakashi were precious to her more than anyone else. They were like family to her. Quotes "Who does that, Nami!?", Yamato after watching her use immense amount of Water Based jutsu. "Heroes, Tenzou, Heroes", Nanami laughed before passing out. Trivia *Nanami means "seven seas"; 七 (nana) meaning "seven" and 海 (mi) meaning "sea". *Nanami's hobbies are reading, writing stories and is seen by the barbeque restaurent immersed in a book while snacking on the specials. *Hana Inuzuka is one of her close friends as well, ever since Nanami first dropped by to play with the Inuzuka puppies during the academy. *Unlike Hinata who was disinherited, Nanami cuts her hair short all because she wants to. It is one way of her showing her family that she is not okay with all the Branch and Head hostility. *Due to this reason she tries to keep strong ties to her cousins and loves them dearly. *Her summoning animal is Crow. She can call upon multiple crows or just one giant king crow called Kara. Reference Pinterest References for images. Disclaimer: I don't own the images. I own the Character and her story. ~Fian Rodrigues Category:DRAFT